


Хозяин Огня пьет первым

by Darsinka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Олеандр, белая змея, белладонна, белый нефрит; яд в чайнике, а цианид в тарелке. Зуко знает своих убийц по именам.
Kudos: 6





	Хозяин Огня пьет первым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Firelord Drinks First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017064) by [Themanofmanyhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themanofmanyhats/pseuds/Themanofmanyhats). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

Становится ясно с первого покушения: нет недостатка в людях, желающих убить нового Хозяина Огня. Убийцы – яркие личности, движимые безумными желаниями или нанятые теми, кто не рискует пачкать собственные руки. Они вызывают волнения, заставляют несколько дней шарахаться от теней, но пока он держит обе руки перед собой, то знает, что сумеет защититься.

Те, кто готов играть в долгую игру, понимает он, предпочитают яд.

Известно, всегда есть риск – вот для чего нужны охранники, персонал и дегустаторы. Все это, однако, мало что значит, когда в первый раз официант подсовывает яд к столу или дегустатор желает его смерти. 

Есть дядя и его настойчивость в оценке чая; он благодарен за эти уроки. Что-то не так, странная горечь, которая ощущается в ту самую секунду, когда напиток достигает языка. Он пьет только один глоток, но уже две ночи не спит – его рвет изнутри.

Белый Нефрит, печально известный своей схожестью с кустом Белого Дракона, из которого делают восхитительный, однако смертельно ядовитый чай. Он помнит, как в первый раз выстроился в очередь обслуживающий персонал; даже когда яд все еще горит в желудке, он знает – это будет не в последний раз.

Матушка становится незаменимой в его подготовке. Она была травницей, создательницей бесцветного, безвкусного яда без запаха, который убил Азулона – тщательно охраняемого секрета, так что ничего неудивительного. Странный, но необходимый способ для матери и сына сблизиться; Урса думает, что передача своих знаний - это самое меньшее, чем она может помочь после того, как оставляла его беззащитным так долго.

Они проходят каждый яд, который она знает: запах, вид, вкус одной капли. Он исследует черный блеск ягоды макаоле, такой же черный, когда слепнешь из-за него. Узнает горечь олеандра, жжение вареных вишневых косточек, сладость паслена, от которой пересыхает во рту.

Он может различить листья аконита, что пытаются незаметно подложить в салат, и болиголов, прячущихся в гарнире.

Он делает все, что может, но попытки становятся более изощренными. Он запоминает вид и вкус своих блюд, говорит поварам, чтобы они не пробовали приготовить ничего нового, не предупредив. Выучивает всех своих слуг по именам, осведомлен, кто предан, а за кем нужно следить краем глаза.

Иногда убийцы даже не заходят внутрь. Однажды дворцовый скот был накормлен корнями белой змеи, и на их телах осталась лишь тощая плоть из-за яда. Потерян дегустатора пищи. Виновный не найден. Он почти морил себя голодом из-за паранойи.

Матушка тянет обратно к учебе, говорит, если он должен умереть от яда, по крайней мере, пусть имеет честь знать имя своего убийцы. (У них есть красивые имена - белладонна, аконит, белый нефрит, посконник - слишком красивые, на его вкус). В один день, она учит секретам собственного яда. Несмотря на безвкусность, отсутствие запаха и цвета, сваренная смесь может быть использована в качестве индикатора. Капля белой жидкости превращается в черный осадок в присутствии яда. Она отдает пузырек, и он капает его в чай при каждом приеме пищи.

Проходят годы. В целом попытки начинают уменьшаться по мере того, как его нация успокаивается, или, возможно, он просто стал лучше предсказывать их. Беспокойство за едой начинает улетучиваться, все реже бросаются косые взгляды, а капля в его чае никогда не становится черной. Пока, разумеется, это не происходит.

Аанг и Катара останавливаются во дворце; он обещал им отдых, если они приедут в гости. Он просит оставить детей на весь день, планируя побыть с ними. 

Изуми, Буми, Кая и Тензин играют в дворцовом саду, пока солнце не начинает садиться. Он зовет их на лужайку, чтобы они присоединились к нему выпить чаю и съесть тарелку сладостей. Изуми, как и подобает хорошей хозяйке, разливает чай, а остальные сидят, подпрыгивая, и ждут следующей возможности поиграть. Он благодарит, когда она наполняет его пиалу. По привычке выливает каплю из пузырька в кармане.

Черная пыль оседает на дно. Дети чокаются плошками и смеются.

Руки Зуко вспыхивают, как у сумасшедшего, вырывая чашки у двух ближайших к нему детей. Изуми и Тензин смотрят на свои пустые ладони. В наступившей тишине он забирает посуду у Каи и Буми. 

Его лицо бледно, словно полотно, дети смотрят в замешательстве. Хозяин Огня всегда был ласков с ними, осторожен и сдержан, но теперь у него на коленях пролитый чай, а руки дрожат. Что-то здесь не так. Неужели они сделали что-то не так?

Изуми прячет свой ужас за маской, которой гордилась бы ее мать. Тензин, самый младший, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. И Зуко не даст им узнать.

Краска начинает возвращаться к его коже, ужас на лице сменяется улыбкой.

-Где ваши манеры? - говорит он, пытаясь превратить ком в горле в смех. – Хозяин Огня всегда пьет первым.

Дети расслабляются, улыбаются, смотрят вниз, смущенные отсутствием хороших манер и неуместным страхом. Они счастливы оставить все как есть. Притворный выговор превращается в шутку. 

За своей спиной Зуко выливает содержимое чашек на лужайку. Чай остыл, объясняет он. Сейчас он достанет еще, просто надо поиграть немного и пообещать ему, _обязательно пообещать_ , что никто не будет пытаться пробовать ни одного лакомства, пока он не вернется, хорошо? _«Да»_ \- отвечают они и разбегаются. 

Зуко встает, держит посуду как яд; в одной руке сам чайник, в другой крышка. Он подавляет рыдание.

Агни. Яд в детском чае. Они уже наполнили чашки. Дети подняли тосты. Агни, помоги ему. Если бы с ними что-нибудь случилось... он бы… О, Агни. Детский чай. _Детский. Чай._

Костяшки пальцев сжимаются и бледнеют, а лицо каменеет, когда он входит в дворцовую кухню. Он разбивает чайник об пол. 

Зуко увольняет всех поваров и обслуживающий персонал. Сам заваривает новый чайник на пустой кухне и присоединяется к ребятам снаружи с натянутой улыбкой.

Большая часть персонала вновь нанимается через несколько дней, как только они сажают ублюдка, который сделал это; ярость, которую он чувствовал в тот день, сделала невозможным чувствовать вину за свои действия. Если бы с этими ребятами что-нибудь случилось, он бы приказал выстроиться в линию огня и первым застрелить себя. 

Разумеется, он рассказывает обо всем их родителям, поскольку не может скрыть тот факт, что дворец стал необитаемым в течение дня. Они, конечно, знают о покушениях на его жизнь, но не осознают сколь они интенсивны. Тот факт, что одно из них почти затронуло их детей, все еще вызывает ужас. Он уверен - они плачут подальше от его глаз, подальше от глаз детей, но говорят спасибо за спасение. Благодарность обжигает живот сильнее, чем яд. Нет, он никого не спас. Все, что он сделал – это чуть не убил их.

Он никогда не рассказывает правду детям. Нет нужды знать, особенно когда они вырастут и получат достаточно поводов для беспокойства. Они до сих пор шутят о «дне, когда дворец опустел». 

И даже в зрелом возрасте, стоит им навестить его и присоединиться за ужином, они поднимают бокал за него и улыбаются.

-Хозяин Огня пьет первым.


End file.
